Runnin
by JustHeretoRead7
Summary: Bradin had it all figured out.But then he met Brynn Nicole.And his whole life gets turned upside down..Based on the song by Jesse McCartney*Runnin*..*NOTICE:MAY CONTAIN SEXUAL/VIOLENCE.DO NOT READ IF YOU EASILY GET OFFENDED BY THIS!*.Thanks!Please R&R:
1. Chapter 1

Summerland Story..(I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING UNLESS YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IT!).

Bradin Westerly surfed along the Playalinda was a perfect day for loved being in the water!.After an hour he got out and set down his stuff and dried off and saw Erika grinned as she ran up too said,"Lookin' good,Westerly!".He rolled her eyes and said,"I meant out in thw water!".He laughed with said,"I gotta go..keep up the work!".He nodded and she ran started walking off,and ran into looked up saying,"Oh..i'm sorry".The person said,"Nah i'm sorry!..wasn't really looking!".He looked up,into a pair of Sea-Green eyes with golden hair and slim said,"Really..my are you okay?".He nodded and said,"I'm Bradin".She shook his hand and said,"I'm Brynn..Nicole".he smiled and let her name run through his said,"Well hey i'm sorry..didn't mean too knock into you".He smiled and said,"No its good....pretty name".she blushed slightly and said,"Um thank you....".They both said,"So anyway i'm sorry..about knocking into ya".She smirked and said,"Don't be!...".He said,"Um..you wanna hang out sometime?".She nodded smiling and said,"Sure...".He smiled and said,"How about tonight?There's a bon-fire going on down the beach".She nodded and said,"sure..".They said when they would meet/where they would meet and then Brynn said,"I have too go..I promised someone i would be back in time to do something".Bradin nodded and off she went!.Bradin walked back too the house and walked into the living room and saw Ava,who was his said,"Bradin!...Come over here for a sec?".He nodded and said,"One second Aunt Ava".She nodded and he went and set his board down and went over too asked,"Sup?".She said,"How've you been doing in school?".He said,"I got your report ever since i let you back onto the team..your doing better!".He looked at her with a 'shocked' said,"R-really?".She hugged and she said,"I'm so proud of you!..Your parents would be too honey".He hurt thinking about what happened 2yrs ago,,his brother,Derrek and they're sister,Nikki's parents had died in a flood accident during a storm 2yrs shook it off and saw Nikki coming said,"Hey!".She looked at him and said,"What?".He rolled his eyes and said,"You in my room lastnight?".She shook her head and said,"That messy thing?NO!Ask Derrek!.why?".he sighed and said,"One of my surfing thing's is gone".Suddenly Derrek came in and noticed tried rushing past him but Bradin was stopped him and said,"Did you take my surfing magazine?".Derrek said,"Did YOU?!".Derrek nodded and said,"I needed something for a project!Jeez!Lemme go!".He shrugged free of Bradin's grip and ran sighed frusterated and said,"Damn!..".Ava said,"Language!bradin!".He just glaired and walked off and got ready for his 'date' with Brynn....

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Bradin walked along the beach that night,watching the party going searched for Brynn but couldn't find her ,someone came up behind him and he turned around and noticed it was..."Brynn!Hey!".She smiled and said,"Hey Bradin..sorry".He said,"Your late..But that's fine".She smirked and said,"Sorry um.I had something i..had too do..But,i'm here now!".He stood by the bonfire just noticed Bradin sneaking looks at her inbetween thought he'd noticed '_Something_' on her she asked,"What's wrong?".He said,"Nothing....You wanna go for a walk,Brynn?".She ,they took a walk along the sand,at the edge of the eventually sat down on the sand,just looking out at the water,watching,as the waves hit the shore then slid back into the turned too Brynn and said,"So..Tell me more about you?".She sighed and stared out at the water said,"Well,i'm actually from Atlanta,came here about 3yrs ago,with my dad and step-mom,i've got 1 brother,1 step-brother,and 1 sister..older...I wanna go too Burkley when i graduate,get away from here and...everyone....".She stopped....Bradin said,"Why..do you hate it here so much?".She said,"There's alot you don't know Bradin Westerly alot,you wouldn't _Want_ to know..About me".He glanced at her and said,"I'll listen if you ever need someone".She smiled and said,"Thanks...She continued to look out at the noticed she seemed to be in a trance, said,"Hey....".He got her attention,touching her leg looked at him and asked,"Hm?What..".He looked into her eyes,noticing something so real about ,something in them he couldn't exactly pinpoint.. leaned in and kissed her allowed him to kiss her and deepen let it happen,until his hand started going too her face and he touched her right winced but tried not to let it noticed _something_ was _wrong_!.He pulled away and looked at asked,"What?".He said,"Did i hurt you or something?".She sighed shaking her she did,he caught a glimpse of her temple and saw a bruise covered by gently touched it and she pulled away wincing said,"I'm sorry...what happened?".She shrugged and said,"Ran into something......Nothing serious..Happen's all the time!".He nodded but had a feeling it was more '_serious_' than she was letting ,he let it go..For now.

_**TBC?**_

_*****Please R&R*** :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Wishful Thinking

**Chapter 2 :)**

The party on the beach went for on for a bit longer,then Brynn said she needed to get home. They stood up,and Bradin asked,"Want me to walk you home?". She shook her head,"No,Bradin i'm ,thanks". He narrowed his eyes,"How far away,do you live?". She rolled her eyes,"Not far.. Really Bradin,i'll be _fine_!". He persisted,and she finally gave in,letting him walk her home. As they walked,he asked,"Soo.. You doing anything tomorrow?". She shrugged,"I might be.. How come?". He smirked,"I'd like too see you,again". She grinned,"We'll see!". He grinned. She stopped,in-front of a White house.. The lights were off,all except for one. She sighed.. Bradin asked,"I guess,you should get going... Huh?". She didn't answer,right away. He said,"You okay?". She snapped out of it,and said,"Huh... Oh,yeah.. I'm fine!. Sorry. Yeah,i should be getting inside,now.. Goodnight,Bradin". As she walked up the steps,she turned back around and said,smiling,"Thanks for tonight. I had fun...". He smiled,"Same here.. Goodnight,Brynn". She said,"Goodnight". Bradin started walking away,after making sure Brynn was inside.

P.O.V for Brynn.

She got inside and crept upstaires towards her room. Or,tried too. Evidently somebody was ,waiting for her. He said,"Where have you been!". She jumped. She turned around slowly. He said,"LOOK AT ME!".She looked at him. She said,"I...I went down too a party,on the beach!". He cocked an eye-brow,"With who!". She said,backing away slightly,"A.. A friend?". He glaired. He started towards her. She feared this,alright. He said,"That little jerk who was just outside?". She didn't answer. At her not answering,he backed her totally against the wall,by the Staires. He cornered her. He glowered,saying,"_Answer _me!._NOW!_". She took a deep breath and said,"Y...Yes,okay?". He laughed,sarcastically,"Are you yelling at me?Huh!". She shook her head. She should be used to this,by now. The shit,that goes on. She said,"D..Dad,.". He glaired.."What!". She said,"How much have you had,too drink?". At this,he smacked her._Hard_. She turned her head,trying too miss his second aim. She started running up the staires,but he caught her...

(**A/N:**I'm NOT going too go into _detail_, on what happens,really. It's just not my thing to write like _that._ Use your imagination.).

Hours later,she was in her room,crying. She finally,decided sleep,might be good. '_Sleep..If only i could sleep_'. She laid down and finally,got some next day,her Dad was gone,as usual. She sighed,and decided to see if Bradin was got dressed,throwing on some Shorts and a Tank-top and headed out. She walked down to where they had met,but didn't see him out there. She sighed. She thought, '_Great... .Luck!_'. She sat down on the Sand,sighing. She had been hoping,she'd see him again.A cheerful face. She thought back,to lastnight. How much fun,she'd until she'd gotten home,that is. She thought back to the brutal shit that had happened. Nothing '_unusual__'._ Not for her,anyway. She thought back,

***Flashback*.**

_"Dad... Why do you this!". He glowered at her. He grabbed her arm,forcing her back down the staires. She knew better,than to try and resist him. She knew,what to come. It always,did. He drug her into another room,probably she figured,the back-room,and pushed her up against the wall. He held her there. He said,"Now... You should know,NOT to fucking mess with me!. You KNOW,what'll come outta that!". She didn't answer. He smirked,"Ohh but wait!. I seem to forget!. You're just a '.Little,BITCH!.. Well,you're MY Bitch!". He tossed her onto the Floor. For the next hour or so,she cried silently._

**(**A/N:And,that's as descriptive as i'll get).

***End Flashback*.**

Brynn felt someone,shaking her; Trying to get her attention. She jumped,thinking it was... _him_. But,when she finally looked up,and into the eye of the Green eyed,blonde haired boy from lastnight,she grinned,her fear sliding away. She sighed,as he sat down. Bradin said,"Hey!. You waiting for me?". She nodded,smiling. He smirked,"Sorry,I'm usually out here sooner,earlier. But,my Aunt needed something done". She nodded,"It's fine..". He nodded. After a bit,he asked,"Are you... Alright?". She nodded,trying too fake a smile. She said,"Of course!. Why?". He sighed,"Because,when I walked up behind you,you didn't hear me calling your name,and when I tapped your shoulder,you freaked out". She sighed,rolling her eyes. She leaned back on her elbows. She said,"Yes,i'm fine.. Bradin. Just was... Deep in thought,that's all". He asked,wondering,"About what?". She looked up at the Sky,"Life". She said,simply. Bradin sensed that there was more,but he didn't press on. After a few moments,she asked,"Ever wonder... What life would be like... If the shit in life,the really,_horrible_,hard too just _forget_,crap,never existed?". he thought,and then said carefully,"Yeah,I do. But,if it weren't for that 'crap',we wouldn't be as strong as we are,now". She shrugged. She said,"I wish,life was easy. That,even if the shit that happens when you're young,like now.. Wouldn't follow you,for the rest of your life.. That,you could just somehow,erase it all". Bradin said,"That's wishful thinking.. I wish i could erase _alot_ of my past,especially,my Parents...". He stopped there. She looked at him,and asked,"What about them?". He sighed,"Um... I moved here about 2yrs ago. But,before then,i lived in Kansas,with my younger Sister and Brother. We live with my Aunt Ava. But um... Our Parents um". He didn't quite know,how to get this out. So,she helped him out. "They,what?... Did they... Die?". He nodded. She said,"OhmyGod,Bradin!. I'm sorry!. H...How?. If you don't wanna tell me,you don't have too..". He smiled a little. He sighed,saying,"It's okay,Brynn.. They um.. Died,in a Flood,on the way to help was storming heavily and... They got trapped". She felt bad. Brynn said,"OhmyGod... Were you..Alone?". Bradin,nodded. He said,"Yeah.. I was watching my Sister and Brother. It was actually,my Sister's Birthday...". Brynn felt like crying. She asked,"What's her name,your Sister's?". "Nikki". She nodded. Bradin said,"Thanks". Brynn looked up,"For what?". Bradin smiled,"For letting me talk.. You didn't have too...". Brynn smiled,"You're welcome.. Anytime".

**(**A/N:It's been _awhile _since i have seen Summerland,lol. Soo,hopefully i didn't mess up _TOO _badly,on some of the facts?Lol. _PLEASE _**R&R **and let me know,if you'd like more..thanks :) ).

_***TBC?. R&R Thanks :)***_


End file.
